Right Here
by Anonymouz
Summary: As with any teenagers, friends are put through tough times. Follow the story of the most talented stars trying to live normal, teenage lives. Will they make it?
1. Trailer

_This is the trailer for __Right Here__._

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy!!_

_I'll be right here when you need me_

_Anytime just keep believin'_

_And I'll be right here_

_If you ever need a friend_

_Someone to care and understand_

_I'll be right here_

**Show's Miley looking at Joe**

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin'_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

**Show's hands entwined at a beach**

_Isn't it great that you know that_

_I'm ready to go wherever you're at_

_Anywhere I'll be there_

**Shows Shadows Kissing**

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

**Shows Joe looking lost**

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

**Shows Miley hugging Joe**

_Whenever you need me_

_There's no need to worry_

_You know that I'm gonna be_

_Right here_

**Shows Joe looking lost**

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_I'm right here_

**Shows Miley running up and tapping Joe on the shoulder.**

_**Cast**_

Miley Stewart

Lilly Truscott

Joe Gray

Nick Gray

Kevin Gray

Oliver Oken

Amber Addison

Ashley

Taylor

Gemma

James


	2. On The Line

_Hey everyone, I'm here!! OK, OK, before you all go blowing my brains out—I AM back at school…yawn…but my laptop is finally working, WOOPEE!! So, here is the first Chapter of Right Here._

_Anonymouz_

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy!_

**Chapter One- Miley's POV**

"Miley," Gemma whined, "I'm not superwoman."

"I know," I consoled, "Please do it for me, though"  
Gemma scowled, I took that as a yes

"Thank you, thank you, Thank you, thank you, Thank you, thank you!"  
"Whoa, why are we saying thank you?" My boyfriend Joe walked up, "Miley, Gemma."

Gemma's scowl depended. She liked Joe—if he was on Neptune and she was on planet earth, that is.

Joe smirked. I whacked him in the arm.

"Ow, you idiot!" He yelped

Joe Gray was only one of the Gray triplets, Nick and Kevin where the other two.

The Grays' parents died in an arsonist attack on their house and since that, came to live her in Malibu with my brother, Jackson's, friend James.

Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken walked up, hand in hand.

They'd been going out for two years and they haven't even had a fight. Wow.

Taylor followed them, dragging his bag along the ground.  
I stared at Taylor, he was unusual, for starters, and no one really got him. He tended to be Lilly's sheepdog, never leaving her side, but know one knew why.  
"Lilly, I've got to get stuff out of my locker. I'll meet you back here." Oliver said, before rushing upstairs

Ah, puppy love.

"Children! This hallway is not for loitering!" A sharp voice cracked the air

"Crap," Gemma stated, before briskly walking down the all

We all stared after her. Sure, Mrs. Burns was an evil devil, but we weren't afraid of her.

"Ms. Owen!" Mrs. Burns yelled

I looked at Joe, Joe looked at me.

We all turned on our heals and raced down the corridor.

"I cannot believe that we did that!" I laughed into the phone

"Neither can I," Joe admitted, "It seemed like fun at the time."

"Mrs. Burns waddled after us!" I cracked up in hysteria

"Miley, it was funny at the time, but not anymore." Joe said in a monotone

That stopped me in my laughing parade. Joe was usually the pranker in our group, yet he couldn't even laugh when a fat old lady couldn't run?  
"Miley!" Robbie Ray called, "Get off that phone!"

I started to say goodbye to Joe, before I realized the line had gone dead.

_Ooohh, I am going to be murdered in my sleep, aren't I? Sorry for the cliffy, but oh well, I made it._

_I betcha wondering, is Joe being a Jerk, or has something serious happened to him. Well, if you don't kill me and keep reading, you'll find out!_

_Xoxo,_

_Anonymouz_


End file.
